


jealousy is the worst

by Shamantic



Series: a captain and his coffeeboy [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>with 'friendly' (I hate and love you for this!) music choice from my friend... warning, it's really depressing. :I<br/>-> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zR7KErA5bqY</p>
            </blockquote>





	jealousy is the worst

It hurt, it hurt to see him flirt and joke with people other than him. To see him pull them in with his charm, whispers of sweet nothings and promises into their ears. To bend them to his will and maybe to just get a little kick out of it. It was his nature, after all. Being the cheeky and flirty guy, the handsome and good-looking one, the one that everyone wanted.  
Of course Ianto knew that Jack belonged to him but it still pained him, stung his heart like a million tiny needles. Cold, merciless.  
He wanted nothing more than to push them all away from HIS captain, they shouldn't be allowed to even rake their needy eyes over him. Only he should be. He loved him, he really did and - maybe even if it sounded selfish - he wanted him all for himself. He admitted that he was jealous because honestly? Who wouldn't be with a guy like Jack.  
But then again he couldn't tell him, after all he didn't want to seem like the clingy boyfriend who'd demand all kinds of attention for himself and didn't even allow him any space. He... he just wanted to be acknowledged. He didn't want Jack to change - god forbid! But maybe he'd want him to flirt a tiny bit less and show a tiny bit more affection towards Ianto when they were out.  
He couldn't tell him, though. He didn't want Jack to worry about his feelings because he wasn't even sure what it was that they had, they didn't label it and maybe there weren't any feelings involved on Jacks side. But there certainly were on Iantos side.  
If he told him then it could mess everything up, put cracks in their /thing/ and if everything went wrong then this could be it.

Because who wanted to deal with someone jealous when this wasn't even a proper relationship?


End file.
